Welcome to Roundview
by KatBatWayne
Summary: This is basically Skins series 3 in a story format, i've added a new character to make it more interesting, i have quite a lot of chapters to this and i still think my grammar sucks, so reviews would be appareciated, please.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One.**

_Potential._

Effy pulled up on her fishnet tights and lit a cigarette, _great, I've only got three fags left, there're not gunna last me all day, _she thought to herself as she walked down the stairs. Effy could hear her mum and dad talking in the kitchen; she made her way outside and stood by the car waiting for her dad to take her to what will be her first day at collage. As she inhaled her cigarette she looked up and down her street, she could hear children laughing and car horns beeping, their was also a man being dragged violently by his large dog across the street, but Effy wasn't looking at him, she was looking at a young blonde girl who also stood across the street and she seemed to be searching for something.

Effy cocked her head slightly as she looked at the girl; she looked about 16 or 17, same age as Effy, and she was wearing bright pink Doc Martin boots with a black and pink tartan mini skirt and a bright purple cardigan. The girl looked up and caught Effy's for a second before looking back to the ground around her.

_Wonder what she's looking for,_ Effy thought as she walked over to the girl. The girl looked up and smiled slightly;

"Hi," the girl said,

Effy simply nodded hello, the girl continued, "You haven't seen a gold ring have you?"

Effy shrugged; "nope."

The girl sighed, "Ah shit." She looked at Effy; "You going to Roundview collage?"

Effy nodded; "Are you?" she asked and the girl nodded.

"Im Denise." Said the girl,

"Effy," Effy said smiling a little.

The two girls stared at each other for a bit, looking each other up and down, Effy took in the Denise's beautiful face. She then started to walk away, but then she turned around and picked up a gold small ring, she then held the ring out to the Denise; "you want a lift?"

Denise smiled and nodded.

Three streets away a young boy was skateboarding down a narrow street. _Woah! Wasn't expecting it to be this steep! _He thought to himself as she curved his way around the moving cars going faster than he ever had before. Suddenly he felt his mobile in his pocket vibrate, he stopped outside a fruit store and took out his mobile and read his text:

FROM COOK,

SPARKING UR LAST SPLIFF.

The boy shook his head and laughed, he didn't bother to reply, and he just slid the mobile back in his pocket and made his way down the street to a local café.

He made his way over to a table were two boys were sitting at a table outside, one had very bizarre hair; it stuck out like he had been electrocuted he was also wearing a multi-coloured t-shirt, the other boy was wearing a red jumper and was chugging back his beer and was smoking a spliff. They both looked up and smiled as the boy with the skateboard made sat down;

"Stop smoking my spliffs Cook!" he said taking the spliff out of the boy in the red t-shirts hand.

"Calm down Freddie," the boy replied, his name was Cook, and he smirked as he watched Freddie smoke.

Freddie smiled and turned to the boy with the bizarre hair, "you alright JJ?"

JJ tugged on his multi-coloured t-shirt and smiled slightly.

Cook pasted a pint of beer over to Freddie, "got you some breakfast," he smirked,

Freddie laughed; "its 9:00 in the morning!"

Cook just laughed and sat back in his chair, he put his hand up his jumper and sighed, "Dunno if I fancy collage today boys."

"You have to be kidding? You can't bunk off our first day at collage," Freddie said putting out his spliff on the table,

Cook laughed, "I need a reason to go, and I haven't found one yet," he sat up and smirked "this days got potential, it's pregnant."

Suddenly a car curved in the street missing an old woman and then the car crashed into the lamppost right next to the boys.

Cook burst into laughter but the other boys looked concerned. A man with a very red face walked out of the car; "WHAT THE FUCK!?" he walked over to the old woman "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? COULDN'T YOU SEE ME BLOODY CAR!?" he screamed at the woman,

"Excuse me, but you nearly ran me over!" the woman exclaimed,

"SHUT UP! YOU OLD HAG! LOOK AT ME FLIPPING CAR! ARE YOU TOTALLY TWATTED IN THE HEAD?" the man said going even more and more red.

JJ winced and said "I bet that old woman could take him, like, she looks pretty fit for her age"

Two girls walked out of the crashed car, Effy and Denise.

Denise looked concerned at the wrecked car, "is your dad ok?" she asked Effy. Effy lit another cigarette and shrugged.

Cook saw Denise and smirked, "speaking of fit."

JJ and Freddie followed Cooks gaze.

_Wow_ Freddie thought to himself, _she's beautiful_

JJ was equally smitten, "please tell me that isn't Denise?" he said to Cook,

Cook smiled, "sure is."

"You lucky bugger," JJ shook his head "_that's_ your girlfriend?"

Cook nodded and laughed a little.

Denise looked around until her eyes caught Freddie's, they stared at each other, Denise smiled, and so did Freddie.

"I think she's looking at you Freddie," JJ whispered,

"Yeah?" Freddie smiled,

"Or she might be looking at me,"

"She's not looking at you JJ." Freddie said not taking his eyes off her.

JJ looked sadly "nice hair." He said, "she has nice hair…. And nice eyes, I bet she has nice tits too."

Freddie shook his head "shut up JJ."

JJ shrugged then turned to where Cook was _supposed _to be sitting, "where's he gone?"

Cook wandered up to Effy's dads, apparently hurt. He groaned until Effy's dad looked at him, "What? What's wrong?"

Cook held his head and groaned "you hit me!"

Freddie had to blink to check he wasn't dreaming, Cook _was_ actually claiming to have been hit; Freddie held the ketchup bottle in his hand and smiled _the little sneak,_

Denise looked and saw Cook and she also had to blink, "Cook?" she whispered at him, but Cook just slyly winked at her then carried on "Look! Im bleeding! YOU hit me!"

"I DID-BLOODY-NOT!" Effy's dad yelled,

"You did." Cook said simply,

Effy's dad scowled "WELL YOU HAVE NO GOD DAMN WITNESSES DO YOU!?"

Then from behind him the old woman coughed, she smirked and said "I saw, and it happened exactly as he said." She smirked at Effy's dad.

"OH, SO THIS IS HOW IT IS, IS IT? WELL," Effy's dad took out his check book, and threw some money at Cook, and then he turned to the old woman.

Meanwhile, Denise walked over to Cook, "what the hell are you playing at?" she asked,

Cook smirked but caught the eye of Effy, he smiled at her and she walked past him.

Denise lifts her finger to the ketchup sauce that's on Cook's face she then used her finger to remove the sauce, then she licked her finger, "Clever." She rolled her eyes then walked after Effy.

Cook turned around and watched the two girls walk away; JJ and Freddie joined him,

"So _that's_ Denise?" JJ asked,

Cook smirked, "yup, told you I was a lucky bastard."

"Who's the other girl?" asked JJ,

Cook shrugged "dunno, but I'll find out." He smirked then walked after them.

Freddie and JJ followed.

And so the first day at college begins...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

_Getting to know you._

Denise followed Effy into the gates of their new collage. She knew Cook was about ten yards behind her but she still stayed with Effy. _Why am I following her? I've just met her; she could be a total twat for all I know._ She thought to herself as they approached another young girl. This girl had dirty blonde hair and was wearing a flowery sun dress and she seemed to be beaming at Effy.

"HI!" she said to Effy,

Effy didn't smile or say hello she just pulled Denise forward and said "Pan, this is Denise, I've just met her, she seems abit odd, but I quite like that."

The girl smiled, leaped forward and hugged Denise, once the girl let go she said "Im Pandora!"

Denise smiled slightly, she was quite taken back from being hugged "er, hi, nice to meet ya."

Effy lit another cigarette, "im just gunna finish this then we can go in." she said.

Denise thought Effy spoke with a very dry attitude, like she couldn't be bothered to speak, like she was too _cool _to start a conversation.

A very flash sports car drove into the school drop off point, Denise and Pandora gasped at the beautiful car, Effy on the other hand didn't seem to care.

"Wow, nice car." Denise said.

Two girls got out of the car, twins. Even though they looked the same they seemed different; one was wearing heels and was walking into school with upmost confidence, the other was walking slightly behind in worn down shorts and ballet pumps.

After about 20 minutes the new students at Roundview collage were told to sit in the gym.

Denise sat with Pandora and Effy, and Cook sat two rows behind her with Freddie and JJ. The twins walked over to Denise. The twin in the heels smiled and held out her hand, Denise was again taken back but she took the girls hand none the less.

"Im Katie," said the girl, she motioned her sister forward, "this is Emily."

Emily smiled a little then looked away.

Denise took in the two girls appearances then smiled, "sisters are you?" she said sarcastically, Effy laughed a little.

Katie didn't, she looked at Denise and smiled "look, I think we should sit together, us being the best looking girls and all."

Denise laughed, "You serious?" she asked,

Katie beamed and nodded.

Denise raised her eyebrows at Effy, Effy just shrugged. So Denise just said "alright then."

Katie smiled and sat next to Denise, Emily took a seat next to her sister.

Two rows back Cook looked around a little, he was obviously checking out the girls, he spotted a girl on the same row who was sitting slightly away from him, Cook smiled and leaned over, "hey, babe." He said,

The girl looked at him then looked away; she had very short blonde hair. Cook turned around to check Denise wasn't looking then he moved closer, "you ok babe?" the girl ignored him, so he carried on, "babe?"

The girl looked at him, "sorry, im not a babe."

Cook smirked "I'll make that decision."

The girl rolled her eyes, but Cook just wouldn't give up, "guess what I've got tattooed on me cock" he smiled, "go on guess."

The girl gave him what must be her worst look then said "no thanks."

Cook smiled "go on, guess"

The girl put her hand in the air; the headmistress looked and said "yes?"

The girl put her hand down and said "the boy next to me wants to show me his tattoo," she looked at Cook, "and not in a nice way."

The headmistress looked at Cook and stepped forward slightly "lets see this disgusting tattoo then." She said eyeing Cook.

Cook laughed and sat up straight, "nah, I don't think you would want to see it."

The headmistress put her hands on her hips, "show us the tattoo."

Cook laughed again, "Nah, seriously you won't like it."

One of the teachers stood next to the headmistress and also eyed Cook, this teacher was holding a megaphone and he looked angry "SHOW US THE TATTOO, BOY!" he yelled through the megaphone.

Cook shrugged and stood up.

"Cook, don't, please." Freddie pleaded as Cook undid his trouser zip.

Denise turned around with utter horror on her face, "Cook, don't you dare!" she said frantically,

Cook looked at her, smirked and mouthed "what?" he then pulled down his trousers in front of the whole year.

Denise put her head in her hands, as did Freddie, but the rest of the year laughed. The teachers were so shocked they didn't say a word except a Mr. Mac Pheneugh who looked astounded; he leant over to his fellow teachers and said; "that's impressive."

20 minutes later and the New Year group were told to go find lockers. Effy took the locker next to Denise.

As Denise shut her locker, Freddie was standing there,

"Oh," Denise said,

"Hi, hello, nice locker you have here." Freddie said smiling at Denise. Denise looked confusingly at her locker as Effy walked away, but not before she rolled her eyes at Freddie.

"Do you mind if I take this locker?" Freddie said nodding to the locker next to Denise,

Denise smiled "you can have anything if you want it enough,"

Freddie smiled.

But down the hall, Cook and JJ were trying to chat up another girl, the girl wasn't a pushover and Cook must have said something outrageous as the girl kicked Cook _very hard_ in the crotch.

Denise turned and looked at Cook, "oh my god!" she said, Freddie smiled slightly then said "Freddie"

Denise looked at Freddie "what?"

Freddie smiled "Freddie, Im Freddie."

Denise looked at Freddie and smiled "oh, right, im Denise."

"Yeah I know who you are, so how are you?"

Denise looked back at Cook who was now moaning and holding his crotch, she then looked back at Freddie confused, "uhm, im fine."

Freddie laughed a little then said "look, you defiantly looked at me this morning, at least twice."

Denise raised her eyebrows but she still smiled.

Freddie moved slightly closer and said "I was thinking, maybe, we could show each other around,"

Denise cocked her head but said nothing so Freddie carried on "you see, I don't really have any friends yet."

"Really?" Denise asked "well, what about them?" she nodded over to Cook and JJ.

Freddie looked at the boys and shrugged "uhm, there're just twats."

Denise raised her eyebrows, so Freddie continued,

"Ok, so there my best friends." Freddie smiled "but I've got the biggest cock."

Denise looked shocked but smiled at him. Effy walks back and looks at Denise "hurry up, your in my form."

Freddie slightly scowls at Effy but says "im Freddie."

Effy looks Freddie up and down "so, Freddie." And walk away.

Freddie looks confusingly at Denise; Denise shrugs and says "I think she wants you to follow her."

"Oh, right." Freddie then walks after Effy. Denise looks at Freddie as he walks away.

Effy hands Freddie a list,

"What's this?" Freddie says taking the list.

Effy smiles "_That_ is a to-do list, your boys" she nods to Cook and JJ "are doing it too."

Freddie looks confusingly at Effy, "like a game?...... what do we win?"

Effy smiles "whoever wins will get to know me better"

Freddie looks at the list, and Effy begins to walk away but before she goes she whispers "Good luck."

Outside the form room Freddie walks over to Cook, he holds the list out in front of him, Cook turns around and takes the list, "you're doing this too?"

Freddie sighs, "you don't think she's serious?" he points to the list, Cook laughs a little and smirks "well, there's only one way to find out." He then puts the list in his pocket,

Freddie looks at Cook, "wait hold on, what about Denise?"

Cook smiles "what about her?" he starts to walk inside, "this game is on Freddie, wanna play?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three.**

_Getting into trouble._

"HELLO! Hi, hello, im Mr. Mac Pheneugh." Said the teacher as he sat on the desk at the front of the class. "Firstly, im gunna ask everyone to stand up, and state an _interesting _fact about themselves," he yawned "it's not that hard, so…. Why don't you start?" he pointed at Katie.

Katie smiled, stood up and flicked her red hair out of her face "im Katie and I've never _not_ had a boyfriend since I was seven." She giggled then sat down.

Katie's twin sister Emily then stood up, she did a heavy sigh and said "im Emily, and I've never had a boyfriend." She sat down

Mr. Mac Pheneugh rolled his eyes "well, shit happens, next."

The blonde girl who had told off Cook in assembly stood up, she put her hands on her hips and said "Im Naomi, and people tell lies about me," she sat down and gave Emily a horrible look.

Denise then stood up, she could feel everyone's eyes on her, she took a deep breath and said "im Denise, and I promise im not as stupid as I look," she smiled then sat down, as she sat down Cook smiled and winked at her.

Mr. Mac Pheneugh then pointed at Freddie, "you,"

Freddie stood up, he took off his hat then said, "Im Freddie, and I met the most amazing girl today, she's really beautiful." Then he sat down.

Denise looked at Freddie; her face had a look of utter shock. She stared at him and smiled _he's not talking about me; _she said to herself _no way is he talking about me._

After everyone had introduced themselves, they were left to wait in their form until it was time for them to go to their next classes.

"What's on the list then?" JJ asked Cook,

Cook took out the list:

Smoking.

Alcohol

Drugs.

Arson.

Teacher abuse.

Sex in school.

"That's the most ridiculous list," Freddie said shaking his head.

Cook shrugged "won't be so ridiculous when I do them all, will it?"

Outside of French and Denise stood with the twins, "so what's her deal?" Denise asks nodding to Naomi.

"oh god," Katie rolled her eyes, she practically burst with excitement of being able to gossip, "we went to middle school with her, she tried to kiss my sister!"

Denise raised her eyebrows and looked at Emily, Emily was looking at her feet, and she looked quite guilty. Freddie walked into the hall and saw Denise; he walked up to her, "Hey,"

Denise turned around "oh, Hey." There was about 3 minutes of very uncomfortable silence before Freddie said "My God, you- you have perfect teeth!" Denise sucked on her lips so Freddie continued "no you do, there're perfect."

Denise laughed "oh, thank you, that's, nice of you."

"YOU COULD _BE_ BARBIE!" Pandora said a little too loudly to Denise, Denise looked shocked she tried to smile, "what?" she asked,

Effy scoffed "ignore her, she's a little retarded."

Denise looked at Pandora expecting her to say something equally hurtful back to Effy, but she just nodded and smiled, _I tell you, if someone had called me retarded,_ Denise thought to herself _I wouldn't take it._

As the three girls sat in French class Denise looked around, she was sitting on a table with Pandora, Effy and the twins; she could see Cook across the class talking to Freddie and JJ. Freddie looked uninterested and JJ seemed to be reading something. Denise knew Cook was trouble, but she also knew he could be sweet _people just don't know him,_ she thought to herself. For a second she caught Freddie's eye, but only for a second because Katie tugged at her hair,

"Ouch," Denise said pulling away, Katie just smiled "oh, you have lovely hair, how do you get it _that_ soft?"

Next lesson was history.

"History is a god damn bore." Katie yawned as they waited outside the classroom,

"Then why did you take it?" Emily asked, but Katie just gave her a nasty look.

Denise tugged at her skirt and gripped her bag. A boy, who seemed to have been watching her, walked over, "you alright?" the boy smiled,

Suddenly Denise felt an arm around her shoulders. Cook.

"Fuck off zippy, not gunna happen." He said to the boy. The boy scowled and walked away.

"How am I supposed to make friends if you do that?" Denise said smiling,

"Friends?" Cook held her closer "you don't need bloody friends when you have me," Cook held her hand and began to pull her away,

Denise stopped "this is my lesson Cook."

Cook shrugged "yes, but I wanna show you something babe,"

Denise could feel herself hesitate, but Cook wouldn't take no for an answer and lead her away.

He lead her into the gym cupboard, shut the door and began kissing her, she pushed him away slightly,

"Cook, it's the first day of collage,"

Cook shrugged "and?"

Denise sighed "and, I don't want to get in trouble,"

Cook smiled and moved closer, "I would never get you into trouble."

In French, "So, if they do everything on that list, they'll _get to know you _better?" Pandora said to Effy.

Effy nodded.

Pandora smiled "does that mean sex?"

Effy nodded.

Pandora smiled again, "so, who's playing?"

Effy shook her head.

Then Pandora's smile vanished, "is Denise's boyfriend?"

Effy looked up from her book, but didn't say a word.

So Pandora carried on "well, but I mean Cook's Denise's boyfriend."

Effy rolled her eyes, "yes, I know, but come on Pan, I know a friggin 'player' when I see one." Then she looked back at her book.

Pandora had a puzzled look on her face, "but wouldn't that hurt Denise's feelings? I mean, I quite like her,"

Effy nodded, "yes, I like her too." Effy looked up "now shut up virgin." She smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four.**

_Every sodding one._

Lunchtime and Denise and Cook joined Freddie and JJ at their table.

"Hello," Denise said smiling and sitting down.

JJ looked like he'd seen some kind of ghost and Freddie smiled back.

Cook yawned "do they have any beer in here?"

JJ coughed "no, I mean, its collage Cook."

Cook shrugged and leaned over to him, "well do you have an alcoholic beverages on you? I could really _use _some," he smirked then sat back in his chair "to tick off my list,"

But Denise wasn't stupid she looked at Cook and raised an eyebrow "what list?"

Cook smirked "nothing,"

Freddie opened his bag and took out a tiny bottle of vodka; he threw it at Cook, "There." Freddie looked sadly at Denise, she didn't notice, because Katie and Emily had just joined them.

"Hey," Katie said sitting next to Denise, she leaned forward so she could see Cook better, "oh is this your boyfriend!?"

Cook winked.

Denise sighed "yeah, this is James."

Cook smiled "Call me Cook."

Katie laughed then sat back, she seemed to not have noticed Freddie and JJ, and well if she had she was ignoring them.

"Well, I certainly saw a lot of you in assembly this morning," Katie said smiling at Cook again.

Denise gave Cook a horrible look then turned back to Katie and Emily, "Hi Emily," she said.

Emily nodded and smiled sweetly.

Suddenly Cook stood up.

He stood up so quickly he nearly knocked Denise off the bench; "Cook!?"

Cook smiled "I have to do something, I'll be right back." He winked and kissed Denise goodbye, then left.

Denise looked at Cook as he walked out of the cafeteria. "What the hell is he up too?"

20 minutes later Cook came strutting back into the cafeteria, he sat down and took out a cigarette.

Freddie leaned forward "where have you been?"

Cook lit his cigarette and also leaned forward towards Freddie "I've been looking around." He smirked.

Now Denise had leaned forward "what do you mean _looking around_?"

Cook put his arm around Denise and just smiled. Suddenly the head mistress came storming into the cafeteria, she stood at the front of the room and yelled "WHO ON EARTH HAS SET MY CAR ON FIRE!?"

Immediantly he students either began laughing or gasping. Freddie and Denise on the other hand looked at Cook.

Denise scowled "First day at collage and you set fire to something?"

Cook smiled but didn't say anything so Denise continued "are you completely wankered in the head?"

Cook laughed. Freddie sat back in his chair and shook his head "you're an idiot."

Cook just laughed more "you already knew that Freddster didn't you!"

Walking to physics Cook thought he would get out this list. "Ok, so I've done them all."

Freddie took the list, "drugs?"

Cook smiled "I did that at the same time as smoking."

Freddie looked down the list "sex- sex in school?"

Cook winked.

Freddie gave Cook the list back; "but what about-''

"DENISE!" yelled Katie running past the boys and up to Denise, Effy and Pandora "Party, Party," she stroked her hair back and smiled.

Denise looked in awe, she stood staring at Katie, but when Katie didn't go on, Denise smiled "yes? Sorry, didn't catch that,"

Katie's smile widened "there's a party tonight, I got you, and your friends invited."

Denise looked at Effy and Pandora, Effy shrugged and Pandora beamed nodding.

But just as Denise was going to say something Cook, Freddie and JJ wandered over.

"Party!?" Cook put his arm around Denise, but looked at Effy, "I like a good party."

Katie nearly exploded with joy "OH GOOD!"

Inside the classroom, Cook sat next to Denise, he peered at her as she read her physics book,

"What colour bra are you wearing?" he said,

Denise looked up from her book "what?"

Cook smiled "well," he moved closer "im your boyfriend, I need to know these things."

Denise shook her head but smiled "you're ridiculous."

Cook smiled again "if you don't tell me, I'll have to find out myself."

It was the end of the day and time to go back home.

"I'll see you later." Cook said to Denise when he spotted Effy.

"What?" Denise said "where are you going?"

Cook was still watching Effy but he said "uhm… study group?"

Denise raised her eyebrows "there's no chance im walking home alone Cook"

Cook looked at Denise "well, uhm, Freddster will walk you, wont you Fred?"

Freddie turned around "Ay?"

Cook smiled "Ok good, bye baby." Then he kissed her and walked away.

Denise forced a smile but followed JJ.

Freddie looked after Cook and Effy, scowled then followed JJ and Denise.

Cook followed Effy into an empty classroom.

"Got ya list." He said holding it out,

Effy shrugged "and?"

Cook held the list towards her, "and, I've done every sodding one."

Effy took the list and smiled, she got out a spliff and lit it, she inhaled the smoke then blew it out, and Cook moved closer and breathed in the smoke. Then they began to kiss….


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five.**

_Total mash up party!_

Denise, JJ and Freddie walked home; Denise was slightly in front so she turned around so she was walking backwards,

"So, where is Cook really?"

Freddie looked at her, and carried on walking "ay?"

Denise rolled her eyes, "oh come on, I know Cook more than he knows himself"

Freddie smiled a little and said "I dunno, he's probably making new friends."

Denise stopped walking "that's what im afraid of."

Freddie looked at floor but carried on walking, eventually he bumped into a standing still Denise, "Ah, sorry."

Denise looked sadly into Freddie's eyes.

Freddie could smell her perfume.

Suddenly JJ caught up, "anyone wanna see a magic trick?"

Denise and Freddie began to laugh.


End file.
